


FLORES DE AMOR (one shot) [QUENTER]

by Gabrixta_Gabs



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrixta_Gabs/pseuds/Gabrixta_Gabs
Summary: ※ Quenter... (Quentin Beck × Peter Parker)※ AU! de fantasía※Abuso, lenguaje explicito.※Mención de sangre y/o muerte
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	FLORES DE AMOR (one shot) [QUENTER]

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque siento que no plasmé la idea de forma tan cruel ni explícita como quería... este one shot toca temas algo delicados, como:
> 
> -La depresión.  
> -El abuso de menores (por si las dudas lo pongo)  
> -Los actos en contra de voluntad.  
> -Muerte.
> 
> Igual debo decir que, odio romper ships o ponerlas como malas (no sabría explicarlo bien), pero si eres seguidor(a) del Spiderpool, está bajo tu responsabilidad leer esto.
> 
> -Yo NO estoy DE ACUERDO con el régimen de la sociedad aquí planteada, es mera ficción.
> 
> -Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Marvel.  
> Sólo la trama es mía.

El amor es la sensación más burbujeante y cálida que hay.

Aunque no es una sensación.

El amor es el sentimiento más agridulce que te puedes imaginar.

Aunque no es un sentimiento.

El amor es el estado más caótico y voraz, que consume tus entrañas, a través de toques dulces y cosquillas mantequillosas.

Casi como un estado físico.

O la misma naturaleza desestructurada de un algoritmo.

Esto es, en otras palabras, que estar enamorado es como decir que estás maldito.

Quentin estaba enamorado.

Estaba tan enamorado y sentía que el espacio en su estómago se volvía insuficiente, y las mariposas demasiado grandes para guardar. Cómo de dos pulgadas.

Percibiendo el anárquico aleteo de insectos, tal vez de dinosaurios, en el interior de sus entrañas. Quemado por sangre propia, corriendo en venas, siendo consumido por la sensación agónica con la que llevaba familiarizado más de dos años y medio...

Se encontraba bajo la umbria de un helecho, de los derredores del lago central del bosque, luciendo su cuerpo semidesnudo -sólo cubierto por un taparrabos, específicamente, de fronda y alga, junto a su curiosa capa color guinda-, recargado en una piedra... mirando. Mirando a Peter.

Su más grande amor. Su amor prohibido.

Lo único que le hacía mantener la cordura, era saber que no era el único que no podía tener el corazón de esa bella criatura, ni siquiera su atención.

En ese bosque, a millas en el norte, donde el agua y la tierra fértil abundaba, dónde la vida era vasta; vivían esos seres diminutos, ínfimos, del tamaño de una o dos pulgadas. Seres juguetones que preservaban la vida en aquel lugar, siendo todos, de todos.

Fungiendo como una conexión con el bosque, donde todos eran libres, absolutamente todos, excepto uno.   
El alado, así lo llamaban.

Porque años atrás, una lúgubre terrible, había invadido el bosque. Secando e intoxicando el lago, demacrando y aniquilando toda planta, y acabando con todo vientre uberrimo.

Esos años creyeron, sería el fin de su especie. Hasta que de un blanco alcatraz... nació Peter.

Un bello y delicado bebé, con carne de porcelana y pecas estrelladas, envuelto en dos doradas extremidades aladas.

Siendo proclamado, príncipe de esos parajes.

Aislado de todos los hombres, al ver su terrible y casi espeluznante atractivo. Apartándolo de todo el que pudiera amarlo o desearlo.

Entre ellos Quentin.

Porque de casi mil de ellos, él nació con unas bellas y majestuosas alas.

Porque era el único fértil que había.

Siendo el más grande e inalcanzable tesoro del lago.

Y ahí estaba Quentin, oculto entre los juncos; escudriñando a Peter sobre su rojizo níscalo. Donde admiraba todo, donde cogía sus lecciones, donde pasaba recostado tomando el sol... donde era obligado a aparearse con todos.

Él era la única esperanza del pueblo. Y aún a sus tiernos dieciocho, era ya "madre" de cuatro niños.

Que desalmado podía ser su padre, al obligarlo a tal tarea y responsabilidad.

¿Acaso el rey Stark no tenía corazón?

El que forzara a su hijo a fornicar con todos los generales de la tribu, y a dar a luz a los hijos de cada encuentro, era testimonio de que no tenía moral.

A simple luz del día, se podía percibir lo demacrada que estaba el alma del chico. El abatimiento en sus ojos.

Ya ni siquiera podía hablar; llevaba meses sin decir palabra (ocho precisamente, desde que se embarazó de sus, por ahora, últimos dos hijos).

A Quentin le partía el corazón el verlo así, ¿Por qué tanta injusticia para esa alma pura? ¿Qué mal había hecho ese chico, que hace tan solo cuatro años atrás, reía, cantaba y jugaba por el bosque?

No podía con la miseria que le causaba la vida de su amado.

Al cual no le podía ni dirigir palabra y, aun así, lo quería con todo corazón y gana. Aún si no podía tener la dicha de acercarse a él.

Y es en los momentos de confusión cuando te das cuenta, en menos de un segundo, que nada será igual tras cierto descubrimiento.

Fue de la nada, que vio a Peter captando su vista hacia donde estaba él. Observando sus ahora, vacíos ojos, y su cuerpo desnudo y cuidado, brillando bajo el sol, y el reflejo dorado que brindaban sus alas. Era simplemente sublime.

Pero, vio que exactamente lo miraba a él y salió corriendo de ahí, rasguñándose con la roca que le había servido de respaldo unos minutos atrás.

Cuando llegó detrás de uno de los árboles de encino, percibió un buen aroma a flores, que nunca había olfateado.

Viro en dirección a su pierna herida, y lo que vio, lo hipnotizó.

Unas minúsculas flores rojas brotaban de sí mismo. De su sangre, de ahí nacían rosas. Y para ser honesto, eran las más bellas que había visto.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Prontamente regresó a donde estaba, por la canasta de moras que a las prisas había abandonado, sin embargo, se detuvo a cuatro pies de distancia de donde iba.

Pues ahí estaba, su amor.

Lo observó anonadado, Peter estaba ahí, viendo maravillado unas preciosas rosas bermejas, muy cerca de los matices guindas.

¿Era posible lo que veía? ¿Peter en verdad admiraba las flores que enigmáticamente emergieron de él?

¿Era acaso un sueño?

— Que hermosas —Peter habló— oh, por todos los cielos— exclamó sorprendido, al igual que su observador, llevando su mano derecha a la garganta.

Beck, estaba perplejo, saboreando las notas de su voz, hace tanto que la extrañaba.

Luego pudo ver a Peter intentando hablar, pero ya no podía.

—¡Qué bueno que ya llegamos! – exclamó una voz acercándose. Mientras, El alado regresaba velozmente al hongo donde permanecía y Quentin se escabulló entre los cardos fucsia que se encontraban.

—¡Quentin, hermano! — exclamó un hombre alto y fornido, luciendo un erguido cabello rubio y su increíble existencia abarrotada de testosterona. Saliendo de entre los senderos de helecho y musgo, con las tropas de caza, tras él.

—¡Wade! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? – preguntó el castaño fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso no querías que llegara, hermanito?

—No es eso, sólo me sorprendieron— dijo a toda respuesta— y además, Wade, soy el mayor.

—Lo sé, por eso no pudiste entrar a la caza, pero al menos puedes disfrutar de ver a las mujeres— guiñó un ojo, traviesamente.

—Como si me importaran ellas...

Quentin y Wade eran hermanos, con dos años de diferencia. Se contaban todo, eran inseparables, uña y mugre, eran unidos, hasta que Wade fue reclutado a la guardia de caza del pueblo. Quentin quería pelear y hacer algo importante con su vida. No sólo recolectar frutos y hacer medicina, a consecuencia de ser el primogénito de su familia.

Él quería ganar hazañas de batalla, o ganarse la mano de Peter con el mapache más grande y rico para el poblado, y tener la oportunidad de ganarse su precioso y fracturado corazón, y así tener quizás la dicha de crear una familia con él. No quería cuidar a los hijos que él tenía con otros hombres, incluso al que algún día tendría con su hermano, más a eso era obligado.

La vida es injusta, sin embargo.  
Siendo la maldita que entrega tus anhelos a tus hermanos.

Pues en otoño, sería el momento en que Wade tomara a Peter y engendrara su semilla en él.  
¿Es que acaso los dioses lo odiaban, para darle tal castigo? Ahora era obvio que si...

—Señor Stark, quería informarle que llegó la tropa completa.

—¿Y el magnífico general dónde está?

—Frente a usted, su majestad — dijo carismático.

—Wade, ¿Qué te he dicho? Que me digas Tony, después de todo ya te di mi bendición con mi hijo.

—Y le agradezco, señ- Tony, pero la tradición es que sólo tengamos un encuentro — No podía casarse con él, sabiendo cuan enamorado tenía a Quentin.

—Lo sé, pero confío en tu virilidad.

Lamentablemente, si le pintaban así la situación, no podía desaprovecharlo.

Porque, aunque le doliera... igual había caído enamorado ante El alado.

Lo mataba el saber que el corazón de su hermano se marchitaba por amarlo, pero él igual anhelaba al bello príncipe. Mas ese era su secreto.

—Creo que lo dejaré a decisión de Peter...

※※※

Otro pinchazo.

Otra gota, de su sangre, derramada.

Otro resultado de su dolor momentáneo y su amor eterno.

Otra flor que surgía sobre esa hoja de loto.

Juntó las flores de su autoría y enrolló con la hoja y unos tajos de helecho.

Con el paso de los días, desde esa extraña tarde en que sangró, descubrió que las rosas que emergían de él eran producto de su amor por Peter.

Pues cuanto más pensaba en él mientras se hería con su daga, brotaban más grandes y hermosas.

Cuando pensaba en su belleza y erotismo; florecían rosas color bermellón.

Cuando pensaba en su dolor y el pesar que le causaba no poder ayudarlo; nacían narcisos carmín.

Y cuando soñaba con poder amarlo, surgían margaritas escarlatas.

Y de él brotaban campanillas cuando pronunciaba su nombre al sangrar.

Siempre flores rojas, saliendo de su sangre y vida, siendo frutos de su amor y las heridas que se propinaba en piernas y manos.

Luego de atar, con una raíz de cardo, su ramo de flores carmín;  
Partió a los aposentos de su amado; para dejar furtivamente sus flores.

Ondulando su capa por la brisa y los pasos agitados que daba, llegó bajo aquel hongo alucinógeno donde descansaba Peter cada noche.

Era la tercera semana que seguía tal rutina: observar a Peter y profesar palabras dulces en su nombre, y escribirle poemas en pétalos de alcatraz, para después tajarse treinta y dos cortadas en su cuerpo y sangrar los tributos a su amor; para después, ante la puesta de sol, dejarle un ramo carmín junto a un corto poema.

Pues, sabía bien que era iluso pensar que podría demostrarle su amor directamente. Y sabía aún mejor que era estúpido y risible que pudiera ser correspondido.

Así que resignarse al anonimato y a la dolorosa aceptación; era lo más cuerdo que podía hacer. Aún si le pareciera estrafalariamente degenerado.

Había ocasiones en que soñaba con estrambóticos escenarios en que él y Peter estaban juntos, donde se tomaban de las manos o se daban apasionantes besos de buenas noches, ficticias quimeras donde podía amar y ser amado, sin que el nombre de su amado fuera sinónimo de prohibido o tabú.

Y cuando despertaba alborotado... no sabía si reírse por lo ingenuo que era su inconsciente o si llorar paranoicamente por lo dura que creía la realidad.

A veces odiaba amar tanto...

Entonces, regresando al ahora, Quentin dejó rápidamente sus obsequios y se largó apresurado. No quería -ni podía- ser visto por absolutamente nadie.

Pues por más que quisiera gritar su amor y veneración por Peter... debía callar...

Más su cuerpo ahora cantaba, a todo aire, sus sentimientos, por medio de sangre y flores.

※※※

Estaba viendo fascinado aquellas flores rojas; rosas, narcisos y margaritas junto a campanillas...

Llevaba cincuenta puestas de sol recibiendo aquellos detalles y epístolas...

Diciendo que lo amaban, que lo apreciaban y anhelaban... se sentía tan bien...

Que si bien, siempre odiaba cuando los generales y guerreros le decían cuanto lo deseaban, ahora se sentía distinto; se sentía valioso y querido de verdad, ahora se sentía bien con aquel raro pero buen calor en su vientre.

Un calor tan confortante y agradable que sentía que podría estallar de emoción, que se volvía adicto a la sensación de no ser un objeto -tal y como sintió toda su vida-.

Saboreando las palabras dulces y veneradoras de la carta, sin remitente aparente. Sintiendo electricidad por su cuerpo, sintiendo emociones que creía perdidas en el mar de tragedias y resignación que era su vida.

Era tan satisfactoriamente extraño...

Nunca le habían rendido tributo sin mencionar las palabras excelencia, premio o tesoro.

Nunca le habían jurado amor eterno e incondicional... sólo riqueza y "Placer".

¿Placer? Él, ahora, lo creía un mito.

Y el amor la peor de las falacias.

Siempre había soñado con las historias de amor que le contaba May -su antigua cuidadora, quien había sido desterrada al quejarse de que obligaran a Peter a follar, teniendo dieciséis años-, cuando niño...

Ser querido y escuchado, despertar en las mañanas junto a alguien que dominara su corazón y pusiera el suyo a sus pies, despertar con mimos, "un te quiero" tal vez...

Con cualquier cosa se conformaría...

Pero estaba maldito... ser el Magnífico alado era lo que más odiaba...

Antes sólo quería eso, ser amado... ahora sólo quería morir, más no podía...

Sin importar cuantas veces cortó sus venas con espinas de cardo, ni cuantas bayas venenosas ingiriera... seguía palpitando su corazón y sus heridas curaban, manteniendo intacta su piel, y por lo tanto su valor.

Y ahora, que por primera vez veía un futuro al amor y una posible felicidad... no sabía el responsable de aquellas dulces sensaciones, ni el origen de esas magníficas flores.

De pronto, escuchó la voz de Tony hablando con alguien, así que paniqueado intentó esconder las flores, teniendo que subirse sobre ellas para que no las viera.

Para él, esos detalles serían sacrilegio, el amor era algo prohibido para Peter...

—Entonces llegamos, ya sabes muchacho.

Y quisiera preguntarse a que se refería su padre, pero ya lo sabía...

Luego Pete escuchó otra voz, grave pero jovial —Si, su majestad, gracias– respondió de forma temblorosa.

Lamentablemente no le agradaba la cuestión...

Posteriormente el rey salió de detrás del árbol para llegar, donde Peter, junto a un hombre alto, fornido y algo rubio.

¿Es que acaso no lo había jodido ya lo suficiente?

—Peter, hijo– "hijo" ...ajá, si, como no — te presento a Wade.

Antes sólo quería eso, ser amado... ahora sólo quería morir, más no podía...

Peter sólo asintió dándole una sonrisa fingida, de las que hacía frente a todos.

¿Cuándo podría descansar?, ¿o al menos tener, aunque sea uno de sus anhelos?

※※※

—Y pues así cacé ese conejo de la semana pasada– Sonrió orgulloso.

"dicen que estuvo rico" decía la hoja de trifolio que le mostró Peter.

—¿Cómo que "creo"? – cuestionó Wade.

"yo no como carne, sólo hierbas"

—Ah, pues si, debes mantener esa hermosa figura que tienes, cariño– respondió, rozando la piel expuesta de su cintura con sus dedos, a lo que Peter sintió un escalofrío, ñañaras, y la repulsión a la que se estaba acostumbrando años atrás.

Pues, aunque Wade fuera aún más "gentil", y lento, que los demás hombres con los que había estado, aun se sentía mal.

Peter se sentía usado, y hasta sobrevalorado a un punto enfermizo.

De pronto sintió un aroma conocido, uno a rosas y narcisos, y sólo pudo pensar en el color rojo, en las flores rojas y lo bien que sentía al tenerlas. Olisqueó el ambiente y lo percibió tenue alrededor de Wade, miles de cosas fueron a su mente en ese instante. Pero lo dejó pasar.

—Y dime, cariño, si te pidiera pasar conmigo el resto de tus días ¿Qué me dirías?, o bueno, escribirías– intentó bromear -de nuevo- con aquel tema —Sabes que por mí no hay problema con que no hables, así te quiero... así que no te ofendas por favor– dijo sonriendo.

De acuerdo, el castaño no sabía cómo debía sentirse, si halagado u ofendido.

¿pasar su vida con alguien así...? No era lo que más deseaba, aunque... ya no estaría con tantos hombres cada año ¿no?

Y era más joven y atractivo que los demás generales...

Sería la mejor opción. Si es que pudiera elegir.

Era obvio que era decisión de su padre.

"No importa que diga yo, y no preocupes, no tengo derecho a ofenderme"

Wade sintió su corazón encogerse tantito, pues sabía que era verdad lo que decía el castaño frente a él. Aunque deseaba que lo escogiera de todas formas, tenía la esperanza de que un día, tal vez un día, Peter lo amara. Sabía que el dolor en hombros del chico era más grande que su futuro.

—bien, emm... ay, no sé qué más decir, me dejaste sin palabras – rio incómodo, sin saber que otras palabras pronunciar.

Por primera vez en esos dos meses conviviendo juntos, Wade se quedó callado.

"¿por qué no hablas de una de tus cazas?" como siempre, le faltó escribir.

—Ah, perfecto, umm ¿ya te conté del tejón? – sí, pero Peter sólo negó incitándolo a continuar.

Debía acostumbrarse a Wade, pues era, en realidad, lo mejor que le había dado la vida.

※※※

Los días pasaron, las semanas transcurrieron y Peter aún no se acostumbraba.

Intentaba ser positivo, ser complaciente con lo que su destino exigía, con la responsabilidad que su padre y su pueblo colgaban en sus hombros por ser el "alado". Intentaba, en verdad intentaba ser agradecido y sonreír ante la propuesta -Obligación- que le había dado aquel apuesto -y elegido por su padre- hombre.

Pero no podía, sentía asfixia al recibir sus besos. Aunque nunca nadie le daba esos tratos, y siempre los anheló, no se sentía bien con él. Creía que al tener al fin un "amor" se sentiría pleno, menos vacío y más vivo; al parecer se equivocó.

La luna estaba en la cúspide del cielo, justo en la cima, sonriendo cómplice sobre todo en el bosque que llamaba hogar.

Si bien -afortunadamente- aún no lo habían hecho copular, Wade dormía con él, a petición de su padre, y bueno, siempre lo abrazaba de forma casi asfixiante y consumible, tocando más allá de lo que quería. Sabía bien que Wade no era malo, sólo que no lo comprendía.

Lentamente se liberó de los brazos del rubio, para bajar de su confortante hongo rojo e ir a tomar un poco de aire. Estaba cansado y quería despejar un poco la mente, liberarse unos momentos, aunque sea, de su vida.

Una vez que estuvo abajo; hizo caso al nudo en su garganta y el repugno que sentía y comenzó a llorar como anhelaba hace días.

Caminó por unos minutos, pasando por la floresta y rascando enajenado el musgo de algunos troncos, con la cara hinchada y sus ánimos totalmente vacíos. Al llegar al río se sentó en una roca y siguió llorando desconsolado.

¿Cómo sería su vida en adelante? ¿mejoraría? Comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Maldito fuera su padre y sus decisiones en torno a él. Mientras sollozaba levantó la mirada a la luna, viéndola tan grande y brillante, solitaria y triste, como él se sentía.

Sabía que su vida podría ser peor, ¡maldita sea que lo sabía! Pero aun así no podía, no podía más; estaba cansado, agotado y no tenía nada que lo motivara a vivir. ¿su padre? Lo odiaba, ¿sus "hijos"? ni siquiera los conocía, ni los veía como suyos, ¿Su prometido? Ni hablar.

Sólo quería que algo lo motivara a soportar la vida.

Al bajar la mirada, su piel se erizó del susto. De entre los juncos junto al lago, unos ojos azules lo miraban, perpetuos y fijos, viéndolo fascinados, pero con un toque de tristeza y lástima, entre la penumbra.

—¡¿Q- Quién Quién eres?!– Exclamó aterrado. Y si, si se sorprendió de haber hablado, pero luego pensaría en eso.

—Soy Quentin– Respondió una voz gruesa pero dulce, se esmeraba en tener tacto. —y no se supone que debas estar llorando a la mitad de la noche–

—y q...– Peter volvió a perder la voz, a lo que sólo expresó un "sal y muéstrate" en lenguaje de señas -el cual todos sabían por petición de Tony-.

—¿eso te haría feliz?– la verdad no, ¡se atrevía a decir que ni siquiera sabía qué era la felicidad!, pero le quitaba un poco de miedo de encima, así que Peter sólo asintió; a lo que salió un hombre de cabello castaño y estatura mayor a la de él. Era, si podía expresarse así Peter, un hombre muy hermoso.

—Y dime, Peter ¿Qué haces llorando? –

"Nada que te incumba"

—Yo... anda, puedes decirme que pasa, no le diré a nadie– Peter sólo lo veía expectante y desconfiado —Bueno, si quieres seguir llorando aquí sólo está bien, adiós– respondió desanimado.

Sabía bien, sabía muy bien que no podía ayudarlo a solucionar sus dudas, sabía bien que tal vez era una mala idea. Pero sentía una colosal necesidad de hablarle a ese hombre, un magnetismo que incitaba a sus cuerdas vocales a funcionar después de tiempo.

Cuando Quentin estaba por darse la vuelta, Peter tomó rápidamente entre sus dedos su brazo, deteniéndolo con una mirada casi suplicante.

...

—A ver si entendí, entonces tu padre, el rey Stark te comprometió con un soldado y aunque crees que no es malo, no te gusta estar con él ¿y tú te sientes culpable?–

Peter sólo asintió.

"Si, bueno... mi padre cree que es lo mejor para el futuro pueblo y mi mayor prioridad es el bienestar de mi pueblo"

—¿y que hay de ti? ¿Cuándo será prioridad lo que sientes tú?–

Eso... nunca lo había pensado, ¡no le veía sentido! Hiciera lo que hiciera siempre estaría igual su vida, tal vez esta era la cúspide de la felicidad y él sólo la derrochaba charlando con ese tal "Quentin", a veces se sentía colosalmente estúpido...

Aunque ahora agradecía ser un estúpido que huyó a media noche para desahogar un poco de las lágrimas que desbordaba su corazón.

Siguieron hablando ambos hombres, de la luna y mariposas, o del vacío que le encontraban al propósito de Peter. Desde la luna en pleno cielo hasta el crecimiento del alba amaneciente.

Porque Quentin no tendría filtro para decir lo mal que estaba el destino de Peter si con eso lo ayudaba, porque sabía que el castaño comprendía y era de su entendimiento.

Peter sabía bien que lo que sentía a diario no era felicidad, siempre lo supo, pero oírlo de los labios sabios de aquel hombre era distinto.

¿Qué es la felicidad?

Después de esa vez hablando, acordaron verse cada anochecer bajo la luz de la luna y bajo la vista de nadie.

Siendo un secreto las risas que compartían y las miradas que se dedicaban.

Un secreto de ambos; sus secretos y filosofías de la vida misma.

—¿Sabías que la luna puedes vernos?–

"por supuesto que no puede"

—¿cómo estás tan seguro?–

"porque se sonrojaría de la furia al ver lo que hacemos"

Felicidad regocijante que se transformó en calor y sonrojo de vergüenza en sus rostros.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que eres lo más bello que he visto?–

"Que es básico pero que es mutuo el cumplido"

Bochorno que evolucionó a pequeñas mariposas revoloteando en sus vientres.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que te he dado flores los últimos meses?–

"Que es lo más maravilloso que alguien ha hecho por mí, pero es estúpido"

—¿Estúpido?– preguntó tembloroso.

"Porque es suficiente con hablar"

Despedidas simples que se transformaron en un beso curioso.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que te quiero?–

"Que creo que te amo"

¿Qué es el amor?

—Oh! ¡Por todos los cielos, Peter! ¡Hablaste! –

¿Qué es el amor?

—¿Y si escapamos de aquí y vamos a la playa como tanto has querido?–

—Pero... Peter, es imposible–

—Esto igual es imposible y venos–

¿Qué es el amor?

Se vieron por más de tres decenas de noches y menos de media centena.

Pues se habían enfrascado en un mundo de promesas y secretos, que no supieron, ni cómo ni cuando, un rubio los vio en pleno de uno de sus besos de despedida.

—Tony... tengo que decirle algo–

—¿Ahora que pasó, Wade? –

— Pues...– no estaba seguro de que decirlo fuera una buena idea, pero ¿importaba? —Vi a Peter con un hombre–

Tras escuchar eso, el rey Stark sólo infló su pecho en ira, apretando con furia su mandíbula.

¡¿cómo podía ese maldito engendro escaparse?!

¡la audacia que tenía ese malagradecido de Peter!

—¡¿con quién carajos fue?!– cuestionó molesto.

—Yo... yo no lo sé, sólo reconocí a Peter–

—Bueno– respondió más calmado y volteó a ver al otro, con su fiel sonrisa soberbia —Mañana le daremos una feliz noticia al pueblo–

※※※

Atónito escuchó las buenas nuevas, nunca supo quién era el prometido de Peter, ¡pero no esperaba fuese su hermano!, dirigió su mirada a Peter, quien tenía sus alas flácidas y su vista perdida.

Era tan injusto, estaban destrozados; pues sabían bien que sus promesas morirían ante tal "buena noticia".

Peter sólo estaba anonadado, viendo la tristeza en los azules ojos de Quentin, quien se retiró apresurado cuando la multitud regresó a sus actividades tras la noticia que dio el rey Stark.

Todo era una mierda...

※※※

Amor.

Prohibición.

Dolor.

Tortura.

Repulsión.

Desamor.

Compromiso.

Boda.

Boda...

Hermano...

Peter...

Peter y su hermano...

Peter y Wade...

Compromiso de Peter y Wade a boda.

Era un conjunto de palabras que estaba asesinándolo tortuosamente en estos momentos.

Causándole arcadas el tan sólo recordar la mirada vacía de Peter al decir aquella "Feliz" noticia.

¿Cómo podía dolerle tanto si sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano algo así?

¡Ya sabía y aun así le dolía!, en verdad era patético en ocasiones...

De pronto sintió escozor y dolor en el dorso de sus manos y sus muñecas, a lo que volteó a ver aquellas zonas rápidamente.

Viendo riachuelos carmesíes de su sangre mezclándose con el magenta de la pulpa de moras que aplastaba con furia momentos atrás.

Contemplando hipnotizado como se abrían las cuarenta y dos cortadas en sus brazos y manos, saliendo florecillas rojas de ahí. Veloces y arrasadoras.

Tupiendo sus dedos con campanillas y diminutos tulipanes y narcisos. Los cuales paniqueado frotó hasta botar de su cuerpo.

Volvieron a salir.

Sangre y florecillas rojas invadían su piel, manchaban el piso y la mesa. Inundando más su espacio cuanto más las arrancaba.

Nunca en esos meses con flores rojas saliendo de él había pasado eso, era escalofriante como sus heridas diminutas estaban volviéndose laceraciones grandes, causándole un dolor penetrante y agonizante.

Tal como el que sentía en el corazón minutos antes.

Las cortadas de sus pantorrillas y muslos ahora se abrían, dejando salir rosas y narcisos de ellas, formando un gran charco rojo en el piso, empapando sus pies con tibia sangre.

Corrió apresurado al espejo del otro lado de su estancia, viendo como lucía blanco y casi traslucido.

Tomó el sartén que tenía al fuego y, tras quitar despavorido las flores en su piel, quemó desesperado todo su cuerpo con él; para cauterizar sus heridas. Había sido inútil, pues volvieron a florecer –literalmente-.

Con pánico y pavor salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, en busca de Peter...

Sintiendo florecillas magenta cubrir su cuerpo velozmente, sintiendo las esperanzas bajar con cada gota de sangre convertida en pétalos.

A veces el amor te consume hasta ser tétrico...

Avanzó aterrado, su capa guinda danzando con el viento gélido, sus pies raspando con la tierra y la sangre de su cuerpo tomando la forma de florales castigos.

Estaba siendo castigado por amar a Peter.

Corrió girando por el gran roble hasta la plaza de la comunidad, donde vio a casi medio pueblo bailando y alistando aquella "alegre festividad", ¿es que acaso era el único destinado a ser infeliz?

Decidió ir por la orilla del gran árbol, tratando de ir lo más sigiloso para no llamar la atención -sólo quería ir con Peter, sólo quería morir con Peter- recargándose de la corteza húmeda, sosteniéndose de algo antes de esfumarse.

Corrió lo más que su débil y moribundo cuerpo permitía, sus pulmones iban vaciándose de forma casi instantánea y volviendo a tomar aire instintivamente, sus pies mojados y viscosos -por la sangre que tenían- resbalaban con la tierra, sus brazos totalmente caídos e inservibles se columpiaban tras cada paso, el color bronceado de su piel se difuminaba al más pálido gris.

Quentin estaba muriendo, de eso no había duda.

Y ahora no sólo él lo sabía, sino que también dos personas que lo veían alarmados.

De ahí, sólo escuchó susurros y exclamaciones; lejanos y difusos... "¿qué ocurre?", "¡¿Quentin?!"

Abrió sus cansados ojos, viendo borrosamente como esas dos siluetas avanzaban hacia él.

Uno era el rey Tony, el otro era Peter.

Gracias al cielo.

Peter fue encarrerado hacia Quentin, cayendo de rodillas junto a él. Tantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza... "¿Qué estaba pasando con el hombre al que amaba?" "¿Qué podía hacer?" "¿el destino los odiaba tanto?" "¿por qué las flores emanaban desquiciada y frenéticamente de su cuerpo?" ...

Aunque sólo uno de sus cuestionamientos tenía respuesta: "¿podría salvarlo?" lamentablemente no.

— Q-Quentin– susurró llorando Peter. Mientras el rey los veía sin hacer nada, sin saber que lo dejaba más atónito, si ver un hombre muriendo frente a él o si escuchar hablar al alado.

—Pe-Peter – jadeó quebrado el mayor, traslucido, sabiendo que firmemente era el fin de su vida.

Que el futuro juntos que se susurraron secretamente en las noches, sería imposible...

Que su adiós era inevitable... que dolorosamente, al destino no le importaba ni una mierda cuanto se amaban.

—Tranquilo yo... yo sé que po-podemos salvarte, e-e-e iremos al- al mar como tanto deseaste ¿si? Yo... yo... – Peter sólo lloraba desconsoladamente sosteniendo el cuerpo de Quentin, sintiendo como su piel se desvanecía y convertía en florecillas rojas.

Flores producto de un anhelo.

—Sólo... sólo dame un beso– pidió casi desecho, ya no sentía absolutamente nada de su cuerpo más que su rostro, y la agonía en su pecho y corazón. Peter volteó a ver sus piernas y solo encontró arbustos de rosas carmín con algunos tulipanes y narcisos sobresaliendo entre ellos —...Peter – salieron campanillas de lo que antes eran sus brazos — Pe...ter– jadeó llorando.

El castaño volteó a su rostro y totalmente lloroso y destrozado unió sus labios.

Los labios de Quentin sabían a sangre, sangre y pétalos de rosa.

Chasquearon sus labios débil y fuertemente al mismo tiempo, no querían separarse, no querían aceptarlo.

—Yo... – tomó una última bocanada de aire — yo... no me... no me arrepiento... de amarte– susurró destrozado —aún si... si este es mi castigo... – cerró sus ojos. A lo que el alado sólo pudo llorar desconsoladamente —siempre te amaré... Peter... –

— igual siempre, Quentin... Siempre yo... yo...– sólo estalló en lágrimas al ver tallos de flores rojas apoderarse del rostro de su amado.

Lloró desconsolado al alejarse de él.

Del hombre que le regresó la sonrisa al rostro, el que le enseñó el verdadero amor...

Quien le dio flores rojas...

Flores rojas de amor...

De Quentin, sólo quedó un jardín de flores color sangre.

—Te amo... –

Peter se mantuvo llorando desconsolado frente a él, hasta que sintió un dolor inmenso en la cabeza, cerca del tabique de su nariz.

Dirigió su dedo a su lagrimal, donde en vez de encontrar una lágrima, simplemente tomó con su dactilar un diminuto clavel blanco.

Ahora, tenía la esperanza de morir llorando y poder reunirse con su amado...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. ❤  
> La versión con multimedia y con las negritas está disponible en mi cuenta de Wattpad con el mismo nombre, por si les interesa y aún esta ;-;


End file.
